Everyone luvs Tuna
by amyraprincess
Summary: Pretty much my first fanfic. Suddenly everyone that Tsuna knows is chasing after him. Gokudera is first though. All 27
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ossu, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so feel free to correct me if there's anything I've done wrong. Also, if the smut scene isn't up to standard, I deeply apologize.

**Warning: **Just so you know there will be boy x boy smut and make out scenes. Don't like, don't read. Randomness and rape.

**Pairings:** 1827, B27, 5927, X27, 0027, 8027, 6927, G27, R27, L27, Tyl27x27, Ken x 27, D27 and Ryohei x 27(don't know his number, sorry.)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own khr (katekyo hitman reborn). If I did every male would be drooling after Tsuna and Haru-chan would never exist. Enjoy.

Everyone Luvs Tuna!

Xanxus: That's your title, trash? Everyone loves tuna?

Amyraprincess: Hey, this is my story and I can call it whatever the hell I want. Btw, don't call me trash! Ever!

Xanxus: Oh. What are you going to do, trash? I'm so scared.

Amyraprincess: (Picks up Xanxus and throws him into wall.) Anybody else got a problem with my title? (Glares evilly at others.)

All: Noooo….

Hibari: Whatever herbivore. I'll bite you to death.

Mukuro: Kufufufu and I have no problem possessing you.

Amyraprincess: (Sigh) Please enjoy the story while I beat these two idiots to a bloody pulp. (Chases after Hibari and Mukuro with a giant ax.)

"Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!"

My heart pounded against the inside of my chest as I ran down the street at full speed. Haru-chan following close behind.

"Tsuna-kun, wait up! I have a early wedding present for you!" she shouted.

_For the love of God, leave me alone! The one time I need help, that Spartan baby Reborn is nowhere to be found!_

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Haru, stop chasing me! We are not mar…ah!"

Before I could even finish my sentence, the tip of my foot tripped over only god knows what, causing me to collide with the pavement below. Pain surged throughout my entire face.

"Itai."

As I sat up, a familiar voice echoed in my ears.

"Juudaime!"

I looked up to find my best friend Gokudera running towards me, his eyes sparkling.

"Are you alright, Juudaime?" he asked, lending a hand.

_Do I look alright?_

"Hai, Gokudera-kun. I'm fi..." "Tsuna-kun!"

Swiftly turning around, I see that Haru-chan is only a foot away with her arms outstretched and a wide smile on her face.

"Hieeeeeeee!" I cried, panicking.

Suddenly something grabbed my hand and before I know it, I'm being dragged into a near-by abandoned building.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! That stupid woman will never find you here." Gokudera replied with a smug grin.

Pushing pass the broken glass doors, we entered an empty dark hallway with rooms on each side.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"This way Juudaime!"

With his grip still tight on my hand, Gokudera pulled me into an open room. Slightly closing the door behind him, he then pushed my back against the wall farthest from the entrance. Footsteps soon approach the front of the door, abruptly stopping.

_Oh crap!_

Gazing up at my storm guardian, I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly heated, moist flesh touched my lips. My eyes widened in shock as they met light green ones.

_Gokudera's.._

_Kissing…_

_Me…!_

We remained still like that for what seemed to be an hour, only to be interrupted by the sound of footsteps starting to depart into the opposite direction. (Now admit it, you assumed that I would be blushing bright red by now all because I was kissing Gokudera. Wrong. I'm been kissed before, even if those three times were my mother. It's just a little peck. Nothing big. Right. Right? RIGHT? Why isn't anyone agreeing with me!)

At first I started to feel relieved when all of a sudden I felt something slimy and wet brush against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Clenching my lips together, I lifted my hands and desperately tried to push Gokudera away. Being a boy who was so small and weak, my efforts had no affect on him. Eventually, I thought of just giving up, only to be stopped by the feeling of Gokudera's hand roughly rubbing against my private area. Blushing bright red, I shoved him away with surprising strength I never knew I had.

Heat went throughout my entire body, causing me to tremble. Panting, I cover my mouth with the back of my hand. My face was now as red as a beet.

"Juudaime."

I froze. My legs went completely numb as I gazed into the eyes of my right hand man, my best friend. No more were they the sparkling light green orbs of my pal. Those kind eyes of his were now a dull olive green color, shadowed with deep, hungry lust.

"Juudaime." He repeated, looking down.

His silver locks hung over his eyes, hiding them.

"I'm sorry. But I've waited too long for this moment." He simply remarked.

I was confused and bewildered.

_What's wrong with him?_

Then before I could say or do anything, he ran into me. Practically knocking the air out of my body, I was forced to fall onto the ground with him on top, straddling me. He licked his pale lips as he lowered his head, getting closer to my face. To my disadvantage, my mouth was wide open, pretty much from shock.

Our lips met as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I found myself being invaded with Gokudera's tongue, mingling with the muscle that was currently roaming around inside. I wriggled and moaned as he continued to dominate my lips and tongue. Pleasure coursed throughout me.

_So….good._

I started to feel dizzy as the room began to spin. Hundreds of questions fluttered in my mind. It was then that I felt something push up against my crotch. Gokudera had moved forward and pushed his knee up against a now very hard erection, and was now rubbing against it vigorously. My chest lifted up with every breath I took as I struggled against the sudden pleasure.

_No…I don't want this….._

Everything was hazy. When I thought I couldn't take much more, the sound of pants being unzipped startled me. I knew now what Gokudera-kun was planning. A hand trailed down to the front of the bulge in my pants, gently messaging. What I felt next was so foreign but amazingly felt incredible at the same time. It was when I felt him pull down my pants along with my boxer, which set me off.

"No. Gokudera-kun stop it!" I shouted, desperately trying to push him off.

My attempts failed as he flipped me onto my stomach in one swift motion. I hissed as cold air came in contact with my naked bottom. At first nothing seemed to happen and I started to relax but just as quickly was I to calm down, something stiff and slimy lightly poked my entrance. Panic swept over me. I struggled even more, shaking my head from side to side while pressing my hand against Gokudera's hips. Preventing him to moving, I gazed back into his eyes. By now, tears were slightly falling down.

"Please Gokudera-kun. I don't want this."

I begged,only to have my hand pushed away and held down by his. His hot breath appeared on the back of my neck and ear.

"I'm sorry Juudaime." He whispered. "I need you. Ever since I first met you, I knew there was something. A connection between us. I've waited too long for you. I want to be inside of you, feeling your warmth. Please forgive me."

Before I could respond with even some kind of protest, a great pain erupted into my ass and back, filling me inside, splitting me in half. I screamed as more tears ran out my eyes. With every thrust, I felt a new stabbing pain that continued. A cool liquid ran down my legs only to drip red on the floor of the room.

"No...St...Stop...Please!"

What made it even worse was that I was beginning to enjoy it. The pain…oh the sweet pain soon mixed with pleasure in a confusing twist. Almost instantly, I felt myself come to the end.

"Pl...Please no more! I…I can't….ah!"

Not even able to finish my statement, my cock twitched and I released myself on the floor, hard. White sticky cum covered my stomach as I lowered myself down to it. My nipples hardened, coming in contact with the freezing dry cement. It wasn't long before I felt a hot liquidly sensation inside of me. I moaned loudly from the feeling and shortly after that I felt Gokudera pull himself out and saw him lay beside me. Leaning into him, I rested my head on his chest, both of us covered with sweat and cum and out of breath, panting.

"I love you Tsuna."

Tsuna: 0.0

Gokudera: WTF

Reborn: (Laughing so hard in the corner.)I…can't…breath!

Tsuna: Hieee! Reborn stop laughing! It's not that funny!

Reborn: Shut up, dame Tsuna!

Hibari: And no, it's not funny. It's hilarious! (Starts laughing.)

Yamamoto: Ha, Ha. You guys should see your faces.

Gokudera: Baseball idiot! (Pulls out his bombs)

Yamamoto: Maa, maa. (Runs away, being chased by Hayoto.)

Amyraprincess: Ok, we all had our laughs. (Giggles) Tsuna announce please.

Tsuna: (eye twitches) Hibari's still laughing. It's so disturbing.

Amyraprincess: Ok then…Mukuro please announce….Mukuro?

(Mukuro is currently in the corner, rolled into a ball with a cloud of despair over him.)

Amyraprincess: (sigh) Ryohei…since you're the only normal one here left, can you announce…please?

Ryohei: YES! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF EVERYONE LOVES TUNA TO THE EXTREME! REVIEW TO THE EXTREME! (Starts to punch the air.)

Amyraprincess: Did I say normal? I meant mentally deranged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ossu, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so feel free to correct me if there's anything I've done wrong. Also, if the smut scene isn't up to standard, I deeply apologize.

Warning: Just so you know there will be boy x boy smut and make out scenes. Don't like, don't read. Randomness and rape.

Pairings: 1827, B27, 5927, X27, 0027, 8027, 6927, G27, R27, L27, Tyl27x27, Ken x 27, D27 and Ryohei x 27(don't know his number, sorry.)

Disclaimer: I do not own khr (katekyo hitman reborn). If I did every male would be drooling after Tsuna and Haru-chan would never exist. Enjoy.

Amyraprincess: KONICHIWA! And welcome back to everyone luvs Tuna!

Hibari: What took you so long, herbivore? I'll bite you to death for delaying my scene.

Tsuna and Amyraprincess: HIIIIIIEEEEE!

Amyraprincess: Save me! (hides behind Tsuna)

Tsuna: Hi…hibari-san, don't be mean to Amyra! It's your fault for training her so much that she never had time to get on the computer!

Hibari: What was that herbivore? How dare you defend her! I'll punish you. (smirks)

Tsuna: -_-' ummm Amyra-san….

Amyraprincess: You're on your own dude! (Running down the street.)

Tsuna: Hiiiieee! Please don't leave….Ah!...Hi..hibari-san. Don't…t…touch… me… there.

The blurry moonlight brightened up the bedroom as a dark figure sat next to the bed of his beloved and watched over him as if he were a lost puppy. Gently touching his brown locks, Hibari gazed at the beautiful sleeping face of the only person he ever loved. Tsuna's eyes slowly opened from the contact. A cool breezed proved to him that he was still naked with only a blanket covering him. Trying to shift, he soon came to realize that his entire back side ached from the earlier activity.

"So that really did happen." He whispered to himself.

"What really did happen, herbivore?"

The sudden voice nearly caused Tsuna to have a heart attack. Quickly backing away to the far side of the bed, he came to realize who had spoken.

"Hibari-san?"

"Who else?" Hibari calmly asked.

"Oh..Gomen nasai. I thought you were someone else for a second." He answered, nervously giggling.

"Hn."

Just then a thought crossed Tsuna's mind. He was home…at night…in his bedroom…with his boyfriend.

_How the hell did I get here?_

"I brought you here, herbivore." Hibari stated as if he had read his mind.

"Na…nani?"

"The baby gave me call about you and the herbivore running off somewhere. I found you and the stupid-octopus in that deserted building and bit him to death the moment I had a chance."

_Hiiiieee! Reborn knew?_

"A…ano, I can explain hibari-san."

"No need to." He coldly remarked.

_Whew. That's a relief._

"I'm just going to punish you." He replied with a evil smirk.

"P…punish? But I didn't do anything wrong hibari-s…Ah!"

His sentence was interrupted as Hibari's hand wrapped around his member in a tight squeeze. His skilled fingers sent shivers up Tsuna's spine.

"H..Hi…hibari-san. Ah…wait…I..can't."

"It's alright herbivore." Hibari reassured, kissing him on the cheek. "By the time I'm through with you tonight, you won't even be able to walk straight for weeks."

Without warning, Hibari had thrusted himself inside of Tsuna. Pulling in and out at a quick pace.

"Ahhh! Hi…hibari-san….itai! It…it hurts…hibari…I…I..can't."

Without even a word, Hibari continued to hammer his lover into the mattress. Hibari's pants and Tsuna's hot screams of pleasure and pain echoed throughout the entire house.

"Hi…Hibari-san….please…kiss me!" Tsuna begged, holding his arms out for him.

Hibari chuckled as he leaned in towards his lover, their lips only inches away.

"Of course, my little sky."

With that said, Hibari closed the gap and shoved his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. Both fought for dominance but we all know who won, *cough* hibari*cough*.

THE NEXT MORNING

Even though he was in much pain from the night before, Tsuna managed to get out of bed, throw some clothes on and head down to the kitchen. The other members of the house were already eating and getting their fill as Tsuna sat down. The pain in his behind shot red flags throughout his entire body.

"Have a good night, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn questioned.

_Reborn._

"O…of course. D…didn't you?"

"Well mama was staying over her friend's house for the night but we didn't get much sleep."  
>Bianchi answered, smirking.<p>

"Huh, why?" Tsuna asked, puzzled.

"Hey Tsuna!" Lambo cried, "Lambo couldn't sleep because of…all…your…screaming! Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Lambo, please!" I-pin begged worryingly.

Everyone looked towards Tsuna only to find the boy's face bright red and sweat pouring down. Before anybody could react, he fell out of the chair and was knocked before he could hit the ground.

"Dame." Reborn whispered with grin.

Amyraprincess: Yay! I finally made a new chapter! That's what I'm talkin about! (jumps up and down with joy.)

Tsuna: I'm very happy for you Amyra-san.

Amyraprincess: Thanks Tsuna, but…aren't you supposed to be with Hibari?

Tsuna: uhhhhh

Hibari: Herbivore.

Tsuna: Gotta go! (Runs away, followed by Hibari)

Amyraprincess: You guys are awesome for reviewing and im sorry I didn't write faster, don't hurt me, I bruise very easily and cry like a sissy! I promise to write at least a new chapter everyday or every other day and if I don't you have permission to take over my body Mukuro.

Mukuro: Kufufu. In that case, please don't write anything tomorrow.

Amyraprincess: TT_TT I promise I won't forget. Please review. You guys rock from…from…wherever you guys live! Yay! (Kiss band tongue thing)

Mukuro: You have too much energy.

Amyraprincess: I know. My weirdness has gone a whole new level. I apologize. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of EVERYONE… LUVS… TUNA!

Mukuro: YOUR'RE… SO… FREAKIN… LOUD!

Amyraprincess: ok.

Tsuna: Someone Help!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amyraprincess: Kufufu. Welcome back to Everyone luvs tuna. **

**Tsuna: Ummm, Amyra-san why are you laughing like that?**

**Amyraprincess: Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi this is how I always laugh. **

**Tsuna: No it's not. Your laugh is usually like "HA, HA, HA, HA" (also snorting laughter)**

**Amyraprincess: Oh Tsunayoshi. It's not nice to mimic someone else's laugh. Kufufu. ( brushes hair out of face)**

**Tsuna: A…Amyra-san, what is wrong with your ey - Oh my god, it's Mukuro!**

**Amyraprincess: Kufufu. Took you long enough to figure out, my lovely uke.**

**Tsuna: -_-' please don't call me a uke while you're still in a fan girl's body.**

**Amyraprincess: Not my fault. She forgot to update yesterday so I decided to have a little fun.**

**Gokudera: Y…you…you perverted pineapple demon.**

**Yamamoto: Ha, ha, ha. I think it's funny! I wanna switch places toooooo! (jumping with hand in air)**

**Gokudera: You baseball idiot! First, of all this is not school so put your hand down and secondly…(stares at yamamoto acting a fool) -_-'…secondly you can't switch places!**

**Yamamoto: Yes I can, I wanna beeee….um… Tsuna now. Mukuro make me Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: Hiiiieeee. **

**Amyraprincess: Kufufu. With pleasure. (pulls out trident)**

**Gokudera: You can't be juudaime! Amyra, put…the trident…down!(struggles with mukuro)**

**Yamamoto: Ha, ha, ha. While I wait for Mukuro to give me Tsuna's body, please enjoy the third chapter of Everyone luvs tuna. **

_Why does my life suck? So far my week has been nothing but chaos! First, I get raped by my best friend Gokudera on Monday. Then Tuesday Hibari came over and punished me in the middle of the night. Yesterday morning everyone in house had told me that they heard Hibari pounding me into the bed because of all my screams. And now…I'm stuck in a closet with Yamamoto. Can my life get any better?_

"Oi, Tsuna?"

I looked over at my friend sitting next to me. The closet was small and barely left room for the both of us to move around in without bumping or grinding against each other. This eventually became a problem as the heat rose to unbearable levels.

"Yeah?"

"How did we get stuck in here again?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"W…well, I was walking past here when suddenly you come out of nowhere and pull me into this closet asking for kissing tips." I answered, somewhat agitated.

"Oh right. Ha, ha, ha. Sooooooo….about…those tips…."

My face turned bright red as I turned away, hoping he didn't see.

"How should I know? I…I never kissed anyone." I lied.

"You've kissed Hibari-senpai." he announced.

I mentally slapped myself in the face. _Now any other time Yamamoto is clueless. Why does he have to actually know something at a time like this?_

"T…t…that's different. H…Hibari-san kisses me more." I replied, shaking from the nervousness.

"Ha, ha, ha. That's ok. It's only tips."

"….."

"Pleassssssseeeeeeeee." he begged, dark brown eyes shining.

"….alright…." I whispered.

"Yes!" he shouted with joy.

_Honestly, why do I bother?_

"Alright, let's begin."

"O…ok. Well…um…when you kiss somebody…don't…I guess…press to hard on their lips?" I asked, unsure of my answer.

"Like how do you mean?" he asked.

"Um…you know…like…k…kiss them gently so you don't hurt them."

"Like this?"

Before I could react, his lips had seized mine. My eyes widened as he used his hands to caress my cheeks, moving up to my ears. A light blush covered my face. I then felt a slimy, moist tongue go against my bottom lip.

_No. _

Suddenly he touches a spot on my left ear that sends sparks throughout my entire body. To my surprise I gasped, allowing him to shove his wet muscle into my mouth. His breath tasted like chocolate, making my mouth water. Our tongues danced in a intense kiss. Before I knew it, I had a tent forming in my pants.

Just as he took his hand off my cheek and started to unzippen my pants, the door to the closet opened only to reveal my right-hand man, Gokudera.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Juudaime?" he yelled, turning fiery red.

Yamamoto pulled away with only a small string of saliva on my lips.

"Seducing Tsuna. What else?"

_Why is this guy so straight forward? 0.0_

"You better get away from my possession herbivore or I'll bite you death."

Hibari walked in from the side of the opening with his tonfas ready to attack.

"Hiiiieeeeee. H…Hibari-san, I…it's not what you thin-"

"I'll punish you later herbivore." He stated, glaring down at me.

Instantly my mouth snapped itself shut in fear of getting hit. The murderous aura didn't leave for a moment when out of nowhere a voice spoke up.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone's eyes turned towards the speaker to find Amyra-san standing there, rubbing her eyes. Both mine and Yamamoto's jaws hit the floor in shock.

"A…Amyra-san?" I exclaimed.

"Hi Tsuna." she calmly remarked, waving her hand. "Hello readers!"

"What the hell are you doing here ? This is the fucking story!" Gokudera shouted.

She looked from side to side as if she were confused.

"I…I don't…even know."

0.0

"Herbivore, how did you get here?" Hibari asked.

"I…don't…even remember. Does…anyone else feel like their bodies were taken over?" she questioned, shaking her head.

Gokudera's eyes grew wide as he took a step near her and patted her shoulder.

"How…about you go back to the author's block and lay down…for a long time?"

"Bu…but I don't wanna break the fourth wall." she whined.

"IT'S ALREADY BROKEN!" he yelled.

"Oh…..ok then….bye."

Waving, she turned around into the opposite direction and disappeared. An akward silence filled the air.

"Ok then. Back to the story." Hibari remarked.

"Back to the story my ass! We can't continue! That crazy ass fan girl just waltzed right into the story! It makes no sense now!"

"But.." Hibari began, flipping through the script "it says that I'm supposed to try and bite this herbivore to death, then Tsuna takes him somewhere else and then they- oh….never mind."

My mouth was still wide open in shock from what had just happened.

"Maa, maa Tsuna. Let's go eat lunch then. We'll continue this another day." Yamamoto replied, standing up and already out the door.

Smiling, I try to get up on my feet when I felt a sudden ache in my lower body. Glancing down, I see the huge tent that has been just sitting there, begging to be touched.

"W…wait! I can't go! What am I supposed to do about this?" I shouted towards the three.

"This is your punishment herbivore. Hurry up with it or we'll leave you behind."

Before I could even object, Hibari had dragged both Gokudera and Yamamoto down the hall. Light tears started to form in my eyes.

"H…Hibari-san you meanie!"

**Hibari: What is wrong with you herbivore?**

**Amyraprincess: (still crying) I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy. (sniff) I was so dizzy from the takeover that I didn't know where I was going and just walked right into the story. (sniff, sniff) It's mukuro's fault!**

**Hibari: You made this story so short! Apologize to the crowd!**

**Amyraprincess: I'm sorry! (continues crying)**

**Tsuna: I….I…I can't believe I masturbated in school. (devastated)**

**Gokudera: J…juudaime it's alright. Noone caught you. **

**Tsuna: B…but….but I fouled the school. (hugs Amyra and cries too) Why does my life suck?**

**Amyraprincess: Yes! Why does your life suck so much that it affects me? (Crying)**

**Chrome: Boss-sama, I think you guys destroyed the fourth wall. (Walks over to it) It's all in pieces.**

**Everyone except Chrome: DAMN YOU, MUKURO!**

**Chrome: Gomen nasai everyone for the fourth wall. It will be repaired in due time. Please review to make Boss-sama and Amyra-san feel better and stop crying. Their tears are starting to flood the room. See you next time on Everyone luvs tuna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amyraprincess: Hello! And welcome back to EVERYONE LUVS TUNA!**

**Reborn: Dame-Amyra, just get on with it. (points Leon at her.)**

**Amyraprincess: Eek! Ok, ok! Gomen nasai everyone! I rushed on the last chapter and it didn't really turn out as I wanted it to. But I thank all of you for your reviews and I luvs you all! That and I'll make it up. This chapter will be hot and smexy...and…and smexy…and-**

**Hibari: You said smexy already herbivore.**

**Amyraprincess: That's cause it'll be twice the smexiness! …And more funny!**

**Gokudera: You can stop screaming now, we don't want the audience to go deaf. -_-'**

**Amyraprincess: T-T GOMEN NASAI!**

**Gokudera: STOP FUCKING YELLING!**

The day started out like any other day for Tsuna. Whether it was being late for school and nearly being bitten to death by his boyfriend or ending up in one of Reborn's insane plots and ideas. It didn't surprise him at all when Reborn popped up at the school during lunch and literally tossed both him and yamamoto into a giant lime-green bag, knocked Gokudera out and had Hibari-bird distract Hibari for the entire day.

While they were carried away by the Spartan infant, Tsuna panicked as he continued to think about what his tutor from hell was up to.

"Hiiiiiiieeeee! Reborn let us out!" He cried, punching from inside the bag.

"Settle down Dame-Tsuna. If you keep struggling I'll punish you." Reborn coldly replied.

Immediately shutting his mouth, he relaxed his muscles and sat silently.

"Ha, ha, ha. Reborn is always so full of energy. I wonder where we're going."

-_-' _Yamamoto-san…still doesn't understand any_thing. Tsuna thought.

"Oi Tsuna!"

Looking into the Yamamoto's direction, Tsuna answered him with a small squeak.

"Y…y…yes, Yamamoto?" he stuttered.

"D…do you think…that…um…"

The baseball fanatic blushed a deep red as he tried to ask his best friend a question he had been waiting for the entire day.

"Yes?"

His heart nearly popped out of his chest the moment Tsuna's sweet voice rung through his ear. _I can do this. I can do this!_ Yamamoto opened his mouth in hopes of finally asking Tsuna that same question when suddenly gravity took over and they both landed upon a hard surface. A light burning sensation surged through their rear ends just as a dim orange light slipped through the opening of the bag. Letting themselves out, the two teenagers were shocked to find out that they were standing in a small clearing in the woods. The sun slowly fell behind the trees, allowing a bit of night to creep up on them.

"Don't be too surprised." a mischievous voice told them.

"R…Reborn! Where have you taken us?" Tsuna shouted, nearly in tears.

"Where do you think, dame-Tsuna?" The tutor asked with a smug grin on his face. "You and your rain guardian are to stay here for the night. The supplies are over there" pointing to two large bags sitting under a tree "and I'll be back to get you in the morning, good night."

With that remark, the baby disappeared into thin air without even a trace left. Tsuna flipped out and ran around in a circle while pulling his brown hair and yelling out his problems to the world.

"Ahhhh! Why do I have to deal with that Reborn? Every time and everyday he does something weird! Can't I get a break for just one day?"

"Maa, maa Tsuna. No need to worry, I already got the stuff ready." Yamamoto comforted.

And sure enough everything was set. The fire was huge and blazing with a orange and navy blue sleep bag laying next to each other. A reassuring smile crossed Yamamoto's face.

"A…arigato Yamamoto." Tsuna replied, grinning.

A light blush passed over the baseball player's face as Tsuna abruptly took his hand and guided him back to the resting area. His mind was blank and every word that passed through his friend's lips were blocked out of his thoughts. All he could think about was Tsuna. Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna.

_I want to touch him…I want to make him mine. To hold him close and comfort him. To embrace that body of his in my own two arms…Give him pleasure beyond his most wildest dreams. I…I….I can't….control….just…one touch._

Without thinking, Yamamoto pulled his hand out of Tsuna's grasp and lowered his head. Confused, Tsuna slowly approached him. He tilted his head upwards to meet with his.

"Yamamo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a hand grabbed him by his chin and forced his lips to mash with another's. Tsuna closed his eyes and to Yamamoto's surprise, didn't even complain or fight back. After a moment or two, he slightly opened his mouth and gently licked Tsuna's bottom lip. The sudden act caused the smaller of the two to gasp, thus allowing access for the baseball lover. Slipping the moist muscle into his mouth, yamamoto flicked his tongue against the other's, coaxing and messaging it while exploring the wet cavern. Not but a few seconds later, Tsuna started to get into the kiss, placing his hands on the back of yamamoto head and crushing his lips with the other. Before they knew it, the sky had darkened and the only thing that was a light source for them was the fire.

Gently laying Tsuna down onto a sleeping bag, Yamamoto lost all control over himself. Reaching underneath his shirt, Yamamoto pinched and flicked his now hardened nipples. Tsuna moaned loudly.

"Ah…ah…Yam…yamam…ah!"

Completely removing his shirt, the taller teen lowered his head over the boy's chest and lightly licked the right nipple, teasing the poor child while pinching the other one. Both of their members grew and ached for attention. _Tsuna._

Without warning, Yamamoto flipped Tsuna over onto his stomach. The cold grass sent tingles throughout his petite body but nothing could prepare him for what was coming next. A surge of incredible pleasure shook him completely. He moaned louder as Yamamoto licked him in one of the places Tsuna never thought someone would like. It was like his entire being was just taken to heaven for a brief moment. Soon the bliss feeling ended buy was replaced by a piercing feeling that the boy was not foreign to.

Small sparks of pain were felt nonetheless.

"I…it…its so big….Takashi. It….feels…so good…ah!"

When he heard his name called, all control was gone as he pounded into Tsuna's frail body much harder and faster then before. His screams of pleasure echoed in the air. Finally it came when the little one couldn't take it much more. His climax was building and before he knew it, he quickly released himself all over the sleeping bag which was his. Yamamoto shortly did the same after a few more thrusts.

Panting, they laid there, still and thinking about what had occurred. _Even if I get denied. I will tell you my true feelings._

"Tsuna."

"Hm?"

"I…I….I….(oh just spit it out already!) I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, burying his face in Tsuna's shoulder.

Wrapping his tiny arms around him, Tsuna nudged his ear with his nose and whispered "I love you too."

**Amyraprincess: Awwwwwww. Ain't that cute? Well, I hope it's better then the last one. **

**Tsuna: O…of course it is Amyra-chan.**

**Amyraprincess: Oh, by the way, where is Yamamoto?**

**Tsuna: -_- (points over to Gokudera chasing after Takashi) That's where.**

**Amyraprincess: Oh….Oh well. Anyway thank you for reading Everyone Luvs Tuna. Oh and if I make a mistake, please forgive me I was up till 3 trying to plan this, lol. I hope ya'll enjoy it and please review. (looks away) Ah! Gokudera put that ax down!**


	5. Chapter 5

Amyraprincess: Ok peoples, this is not a chapter of the story but a announcement! I will now ask the fellow audience / readers to vote for who will own Tsuna's ass next!

Tsuna: 0.0 N…nani? B...but you want yaoi fan-girls to vote for the next guy doing me?

Reborn: Silence Dame-Tsuna. How is this going to work girl?

Amyraprincess: It's simple, really. The audience will have the privilege to tell me who they want to screw Tsuna into the ground in the next chapter. I will tally up the votes and update that chapter, yaaaaaaaa! (claps for self)

Mukuro: Kufufufu. This must be very entertaining.

Bel: Shishishi. I hope they vote for me.

Yamamoto: Or for me and Gokudera, ha, ha, ha!

Gokudera: Ussa, Baka! We already went! Only people who haven't gone! Which reminds me…(hits yamamoto over the head with a giant fan)

Yamamoto: Ow, what was that for?

Gokudera: FOR THE LAST FUCKING CHAPTER!

Hibari: Herbivore stop yelling.

Gokudera: Don't act like you're not pissed off!

Hibari: I am. But in the end I will be the one screwing Tsuna's brains out.

Tsuna: Hiiieeeee!

Gokudera: Bull! You already went!

Amyraprincess: Actually…the main two characters are him and Tsuna soooooo…Hibari gets to fuck him more than anyone else can. (smiles)

Gokudera: 0-0 (faints)

Tsuna: Ah! Gokudera-kun! (tries to revive him)

Amyraprincess: Anyway, audience send in your votes by the next two days and Tuesday I will tally them up and write a whole new chapter! (whispers) By the way for you naughty, naughty fan girls, I can also put two different characters up with Tsuna in the same chapter.

Tsuna: WHAT?

Amyraprincess: (smiles nervously) N…n…nothing Tsuna! You just try and wake your friend there up.

Tsuna: No I heard you! You said- (starts walking towards her)

Amyraprincess: Said what, I don't understand what you're talking about?

Tsuna: Amyra-san don't play dumb you -

Amyraprincess: Why are you coming near me? Who are you? I don't even know you? (starts running away)

Tsuna: Amyra- san! (chases her)

Amyraprincess: What do you want from me, you stalker? Stranger danger, stranger danger! I need a adult! I need a-

Chrome: Please vote for the next couple while Amyra-san tries to get her memory back. (to audience)

Reborn: She didn't lose her memory.

Chrome: Then how come she can't remember Boss-sama?

Reborn: -_-'


	6. Chapter 6

**Amyraprincess: Hello! And welcome back to Everyone luvs tuna!**

**Reborn: You're a bit more happier then usual today. What happened, you finally got a date with a guy?(smirk)**

**Amyraprincess: SCREAW YOU REBORN! I HAVE GONE ON PLENTY DATES!**

**Reborn: Hmm. I'll believe it when I see it. **

**Amyraprincess: Why you little…(sighs) ignoring the child and as I was saying… this is going to be the best three days of my life! I have tallied up your votes and the results are….Xanxus first, Bel second and Reborn third!**

**Tsuna: Whyyyyyyyyy?**

**Hibari: Herbivore… (pulls out tonfas)**

**Amyraprincess: Now, now Hibari. After these three chapters are over, you get Tsuna all to yourself for four more chapters. Every single one will be a punishment for getting laid by someone else other then you. (grins evilly at Tsuna.)**

**Hibari: Oh…I see (grins evilly at Tsuna too)**

**Tsuna: Hiiiiiiieeeee! Why is always me? Help! (runs away)**

**Amyraprincess: (points to Hibari) Go get him boy!**

**Hibari: I'm not a dog. ( chases after Tsuna anyway)**

**Amyraprincess:-_-'**_**You say you're not a dog but you still chase after him. **_**Anyway…I'm just going to skip ahead to the good part so enjoy. **

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ Tsuna thought to himself as he laid on a large silk-covered bed in the middle of a room made of complete gold.

_How the hell did walking to school with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto end up with me being blind-folded, kidnapped, knocked out and chained to a bed in a room and where I have no idea where I am?_

He resisted the metal and pulled against it, hoping to break the chains the bond him.

"Stop struggling trash! You're messing up my bed."

In a corner of the room sat a very impatient Xanxus. His red eyes could burn a hole right through Tsuna's chest, somewhat blazing in rage.

"X…Xanxus? What's going on?" he exclaimed.

The older man simply stood up and made his way over to the boy's bedside, eyeing him the entire way there. Once by his side, Xanxus slowly began to remove his clothes and left only his boxers on. A crimson color shadowed over Tsuna's entire face as he looked away.

"W…what are you doing Xanxus? What is this about?"

Without answering, he ripped off everything Tsuna had on. His clothes laid in torn pieces upon the carpet. His entire body flinched from the coldness in the air.

"N…nani?"

Before he could say another word, Xanxus leaned his head forward and gently bit down on his nipple. Tsuna moaned in pain while the Varia leader continued to suck on his chest and slowly rub his hand down the smaller teen's stomach, stopping at the brief of his heart covered boxers. Tears swelled up in the boy's eyes as the man's hand skillfully discarded the last piece of clothing and wrapped itself around the now hardened member.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried out. "No! Xanxus!"

Xanxus ignored the child and continued to flick the tip of his tongue over his nipple. His hand moved up and down the tenth's length at a quick pace. He tried to voice his complaints, he wanted to scream at him to _stop _but he couldn't. His voice was lost all the while moaning and panting. Pleasure coursed throughout him when suddenly a savage bite attacked his neck. Tsuna moaned loudly when he felt Xanxus's tongue lick up the blood that poured out through the marks. The tenth's vision grew blurry and before he knew it, the other boss's lips were roughly pressed against his, shoving the wet muscle into his mouth. The tongue danced with the other, massaging and lightly causing it to thirst for more. Tsuna had to turn his head away to gasp for air fore the man's hands were now increasing the speed on his erect penis. His breathing came out in only pants and heavy breaths, hard and fast. Against the boy's will, his body started to react to the pleasurable touch. His hips met with the hand, begging it for release.

Before Tsuna knew it, the crazy man had placed his hard erection into his mouth, sucking and licking it from the base and back up to the tip. Precum leaked out and soon he couldn't help but release himself inside the wet cavern. Somewhat relieved, the younger teen slowly relaxes his muscles only to tense them up again as Xanxus sat on his knees, pulling the boy's rear end closer to his manhood.

"Xanxus…please…d…don't…sto-"

Tsuna's begging ceased as the older man's head slowly squeezed past the tightened muscles.

His ten inch cock inched further into his body until Tsuna's cheeks slapped against the hilt. Tears emerged from the tenth's eyes, screaming from the intense stretching. His face turned completely red as he tried to push Xanxus off of him. The older one stopped for a mere second, gazing down at Tsuna's face.

"P…please…" he cried, vision somewhat blurry "X…Xanxus…no more…I can-ah!"

He cries out in hot pain when Xanxus loses control, pulls back and roughly thrusts forward, burying himself inside the smaller child. Over and over again, he repeatedly enters and exits Tsuna, harder than before. His begs and pleads echoed off the wall but were heard by none. Heavy pants are heard throughout the room, turning the air warm. Picking up the pace with the last few thrusts, Xanxus's seed spills inside of him, causing Tsuna to release once more and moan loudly, digging his nails into the mattress.

His vision grew dark and before long, the tenth had passed out from the excitement. Sweat and cum drenched his skin.

"Arigato…Tsuna." Xanxus whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

**Amyraprincess: Ok. That was it. Sorry for not having it done yesterday. Author writing block. Lol.**

**Reborn: (glares) That's not funny. You had us waiting forever, Dame.**

**Gokudera: Oi Xanxus! You should have taken it easier on Juudaime! (helps Tsuna sit up) What if you broke him?**

**Xanxus: That was my goal.**

**Gokudera, Tsuna: 0.0'**

**Hibari: Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for trying to break my toy.**

**Tsuna: T…toy? -_-' Since when did I become a toy?**

**Hibari: Don't interfere herbivore! I'll punish you later. (grins)**

**Tsuna:Hiiiiiiieeeee! Ow, damn it! (holds butt)**

**Amyraprincess: You shouldn't move so much Tsuna. You're still in pain.**

**Tsuna: Like I don't know that!**

**Amyraprincess: Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of EVERYONE LUVS TUNA! Please review and come see us again soon in the chapter when Bel-san rapes Tsuna brutally. **

**Bel: Shishishi. Can't wait for that bunny.**

**Tsuna: Hiiiiiiieeeee! Curse you Amyra and your yaoi fangirlly-ness!**


	7. Chapter 7

Amyraprincess: HELLO! And welcome back to EVERYONE LUVS TUNA!

Gokudera: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

Tsuna: G…Gokudera-kun?

Amyraprincess: Gomen-nasai. T-T Internet was out for a long time. I apologize.

Reborn: Don't apologize to us worthless author. Apologize to your damn review fans!

Amyraprincess: (Bows to all who review) I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!

Hibari: Shut the hell up herbivore and get on with the story.

Bel: Shishishi. My, aren't we a little impatient birdy.

Hibari: I'll bite you to death (Chases after Bel with tonfas)

Amyraprincess: No! Hibari-san, we need Bel-senpai alive! The show is about to start!

"Why do the God's torment me?" cried the petite brunette as he limped down the streets of Namimori.

The full moon glistened a radiant light over the boy, highlighting his uke-like facial features. The pain in his lower regions throbbed once or twice with every step he took but still, great relief swept over him as the thoughts of how he escaped Xanxus replayed in his head. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked forward to getting home and climbing into his bed, unaware of the person following him close behind.

"Shishishi. Hello lost bunny." The voice evilly hummed.

Fear quickly crept into Tsuna's body. His mocking grin dropped as fast as it had appeared.

No way!

His mind grew blank.

"Aren't you going to say hi? Shishishi. It's awfully rude of you not to greet a prince." Bel remarked, stepping out of the shadows.

Tsuna froze in place.

Run!

His mind screamed.

Run!

His legs finally responded to his brain's pleas and he lurched forward, racing as fast as he could down the street.

"My, my. How rude of little bunny to try and escape it's master. Shall I teach you some manners?" Bel teased, simply walking after the boy.

The tenth boss thought that for a mere second he could get away…WRONG! (Mwh ha ha ha ha!)

He swiftly turned a corner and assumed he was out of sight when suddenly he felt a thin line wrap around his wrists and pull his hands above his head.

"N….nani?"

Desperately trying to break the hold, he squirmed and fought against the thin wires holding him. The metal sliced at the skin on his wrists, causing fine crimson drops to seep from his new wounds.

"Keep that up little bunny and you'll cut through a vein."

Tsuna glanced up to find none other then the prince standing in front of him with a smirk on his wicked face and two blades in his hand.

"L…let me go Bel!" the smaller of the two demanded.

"Shishishi. Why? If I did that then I wouldn't be able to do this to you." he replied, stabbing the two knives into the ground and walking up to Tsuna.

"Don't worry little bunny. I'll make you feel so good." he said, kneeling on his knees in front of the tenth.

Before Tsuna knew it, the blond had pulled down his zipper and slowly trailed his fingers from the brunette's stomach to the top of his boxers.

"No….please Bel…sto…ah!"

Leading his hand into the young boy's boxers, Bel wasted no time and wrapped his digits around the now erect member. Skillfully he moved and coaxed the penis until pleasurable moans erupted from Tsuna's mouth.

"B..bel….st…stop. I can't….can…take it." he begged, small tears forming in his eyes.

His chest rose and fell with every hot gasp that came from him.

"Don't worry my little bunny. This will make you want me more."

With this remark, Bel stuck his tongue out and slowly began to lick the pre-cum off the tip.

"Mmmm…."

His moist muscle circled the tender flesh before he decided to take in the entire thing. His hot mouth engulfed his member, causing it to pulse in pleasure as Bel bobbed his head up and down upon it.

"N….no!…Bel…"

Ignoring the pitiful pleas, the other continued to do as he pleased and pulled away when Tsuna tried to climax. Gripping the hard member with one hand, Bel held onto it tightly.

"Ah, ah, ah, my little bunny. I didn't say you could try and come yet." he teased.

Tsuna's face went crimson red and his eyes began to water from the pain growing in his groin.

"B…Bel…please." he begged.

"Shishishi. Don't worry bunny." he started, standing up and pulling down his pants and boxers, "This is what you want…right?"

With the question, the blond lifted Tsuna off the ground and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Right?" he asked again, rubbing his hard-on against the soft piece of flesh known as Tsuna's ass.

Closing his eyes tightly, the brunette cried "Yes. Yes I want it Bel-senpai! I want your cock stuffed into me! I want you!"

At first, the prince was surprised from the boy's loud outburst but then again who wouldn't be.

With a wide grin on his face, he passionately kissed the tenth on his lips.

First adjusting himself, he placed his tip over the hole, burning with fiery passion. Without hesitation, he entered him. There was no pain this time but complete pleasure. Tsuna could do nothing but cry out as the blond thrusted deeper.

"Ah, you feel so nice and tight. It's like heaven." he whispered in his ear while trembling in ecstasy.

Tsuna gasped and moaned with every thrust, meeting halfway with them as Bel held him up. Before he knew it, the playful prince had crept down and began to slowly stroke his penis. While shivering violently, Tsuna screamed when his prostate continued to be abused over and over again. He gasped and trembled at each stroke and thrust.

"H…hang on bunny….I'm…near my end.." Bel announced just as Tsuna came and his walls tightened around the other's member.

Crying out, Bel released himself inside the boy before pulling out and undoing the wires that held his captive up. Sliding to the ground, they both laid there as sleep captured them.

Amyraprincess: Yaaaaaaa! A new chapter finished! : )

Reborn: Finally

Amyraprincess: -_-' I remember that noone asked you for your damn opinion.

Reborn: Whatever dame! By the way, why did you have dame-Tsuna say all those lewd things before? I don't remember that being in the script.

Amyraprincess: It wasn't!

Reborn: Liar.

Amyraprincess: It really wasn't! I have no idea how that part got into the show.

Gokudera: Baka! Obviously because of your crazed obsession for hard-core yaoi, ya freak! How dare you make Juudaime say such things!

Tsuna: (nervously laughs) A…actually Gokudera-kun….I said that by myself.

Gokudera: 0.0

Reborn: 0.0

Amyraprincess: u

Tsuna: What?….It….felt good.

Gokudera: (faints)

Amyraprincess: Ahhh! So kawii! (hugs Tsuna) Tuna if you are going to talk like that more, then Bel is sooooo your new bf!

Hibari: What was that herbivore? (pulls out Tonfas)

Amyraprincess: Ummm…I meant bf as in…you know…best friend.

Gokudera: (wakes up)

Gokudera, Yamamoto: WHAT?

Amyraprincess: Welllll folks it looks like the end so I'll be seeing you as soon as possible cause I got my internet back on! : ) I'm overjoyed really cause I have spent the last 2 months without reading or watching yaoi.

Chrome: I understand your pain Amyra.

Amyraprincess: You…do?

Chrome: (nods)

Amyraprincess: 0.0.….Alrighty then. Uh…please…review. (slowly walks away)

Chrome: Amyra-chan, why are you leaving me? (Runs after her)


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone luvs Tuna **

Disclaimer:I do not own khr (katekyo hitman reborn). If I did every male would be drooling after Tsuna and Haru-chan would never exist. Enjoy.

**Amyraprincess: Hey hey party peoples im back and in action. XD**

**Gokudera: What the hell took you so long to get back?! **

**Tsuna: Where were you mai? T.T**

**Amyraprincess: Well you see, what had happened was…**

**Reborn: Just tell us woman. (pulls out gun)**

**Amyraprincess: OK! OK! I just recently started college my first year. I can't help it if college is a debt building, life draining, and sickly part of my existence. **

**Tsuna: -_-' Is it really that bad? **

**Amyraprincess: . you have no idea….**

**Tsuna: O.O…**

**Amyraprincess: Any who, sorry about not updating the story till this late but I promise I will make it up to all of my fellow readers. **

**Hibari: …Liar…**

**Amyraprincess: T.T im not lying hibari-san! When I actually went to my emails earlier, I noticed someone else followed and reviewed my story and that's when I realized… O.O I have to finish it. **

**Xanxus: Finally!**

**Amyraprincess: But this chapter is just for a extra talk and a surprise, then we'll skip to the chapter where Reborn has his way with Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: 0.0**

**All: WHAT?! (Everyone brings out their weapons towards Amyra)**

**Amyraprincess: (Holds hands up) Hold on, please don't kill me. I wanted to tell our reviewers about a new contest. T.T**

**Reborn: Well spit it out!**

**Amyraprincess: Ok!... touché. Ok reviewers, I want to at least write a chapter that has a Grimm's fairy tale theme that includes a certain reviewer as a OC that meets with some of the khr characters. Of course there will be yaoi but our lucky reviewer will be the one inserted into the story. Just tell me 5 adjectives that describe you and I will see who is the most, randomness, coolest, weirdest, yaoi-loving or just down-right Funniest, and will choose the winner. Not only I will pick a winner but also a few friends of mine so the winner will be evenly picked. **

**Squalo: VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! IT'S INTERESTING BUT HOW WILL YOU GET THEIR INFO?**

**Amyraprincess: Ow. (Touches ears) If you would stop screaming, I'll tell them. (sigh) Look, reviewers will either send me stuff via email on fanfiction or can just put it on their reviews.**

**Reborn: Interesting Dame…when is chapter 9 coming up?**

**Amyraprincess: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Tonight or tomorrow. **

**Hibari: Not good enough. (pulls out Tonfas)**

**Amyraprincess: I promise they'll be up.**

**Reborn: It better be. Or we'll handle this our way… (puts finger on trigger)**

**Amyraprincess: Alright I got it. Im starting on it now. (Throws self at computer)**

**(Everyone watches)**

**Chrome: Please reviewers be patient with Amyra-chan. She's starting on the chapter now.**

**(Computer goes to blue screen, everything is silent)**

**Tsuna: Amyra? (Taps shoulder)**

**Amyraprincess:O.O….BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Amyra's souls are released)**

**Ryohei: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES TO THE EXTREME!**

**Gokudera: When the hell did you get here?**

**Ryohei: Actions first, questions later. (picks Tsuna over his shoulder)**

**Tsuna: HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone luvs Tuna**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR THE CHARACTERS, IF I DID, HARU WOULD NOT EXIST AND EVERY BOY WOULD BE ALL UP ON TSUNA. 3 **

**Amyraprincess: Hey, hey. It's time for the chapter we've all been waiting for, Reborn finally gets to plow Tsuna into the ground. (audience applauses) ^o^**

**Tsuna: Nnnn…nani?!**

**Gokudera: When the hell did you come up with this decision?!**

**Amyraprincess: First of all, it was a fair vote. Second….How the hell do you keep popping in these sessions?! For one day, can we be rid of you?!**

**Gokudera: Che. I go anywhere that juudiame goes and if I wasn't here for one day, so many fangirls would quit your damn story. **

**Amyraprincess: And why would they do that?**

**Gokudera: Cause I'm the sexy man in every anime that the ladies can't live without. (flips hair) (Girls fan scream)**

**Tsuna: -_-' **

**Amyraprincess: -_-' … yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa… why can't the ladies live without you again?**

**Gokudera: I'm Fucking Gokudera! That's why!**

**Yamamoto: (walks in) Still don't see the reason why.**

**Gokudera: Why you…(chases after yamamoto) I AM A LADIES MAN!**

**Tsuna, amyraprincess: Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**

**Amyraprincess: Any who, please enjoy chapter nine of Everyone luvs Tuna. **

Life is a difficult subject. It was very difficult for a certain boy named Tsuna. So far, his days have been filled with nothing but sexy males and wonderful intimate experiences. But that wasn't what Tsuna thought. So far every one of the experiences have left him with a sore ass, finger sized bruises and a jealous hitman waiting to attack it's prey.

The sun brightly beamed through the window, bearing down on Tsuna's face. He slowly opened his eyes and in a daze, he slowly sat up. His head throbbed as he slowly tried to analyze his surroundings. It was his room all right but the question was, how did he get there. The memories from the other night soon flooded his mind and all he could remember were the streets of Namimori and a certain blond who filled him to the brink of pleasure and passion….

"HIIIEEEEE! What am I thinking?!" Tsuna shrieked.

Breaking out of his intense thoughts, Tsuna managed to climb out of his bed and slowly make his way out his room and downstairs. He was near the last step when a thought crossed his mind. The smell of wonderful home-cooked food didn't even seem to linger in the air like it usually did in the mornings. Finally approaching the kitchen, he came to find it to be empty and lifeless. No mom, no children and no…

"Good morning dame Tsuna." A seductive and deep voice replied behind him.

An uneasy chill ran up and down Tsuna's spine as he slowly turned to see a full grown version of Reborn sitting handsomely on the couch.

"R…reborn? Where is everyone?" Tsuna asked, slowly walking up to him.

"I sent them out for breakfast. All on me, of course."

"B…but what about me?!"

Suddenly the sound of Tsuna's stomach rumbling interrupted the brief conversation. Reborn smirked darkly.

"Hungry dame?"

A horrible aura surrounded the room, coming straight from reborn. Tsuna backed away slowly with a innocent look on his face.

"You know what Reborn, I think I'll fix my own breakfast."

"No you won't"

"Yes, I will."

"No…you…won't." Reborn replied, transforming Leon into a gun.

"I'm going to feed you."

With that, Reborn motioned for his student to approach him. When Tsuna was directly in front of his tutor, Reborn took him by his wrist and pulled him down on his knees.

"Now be a good boy Tsuna and open your mouth."

At first the demand didn't register in Tsuna's mind until he realized…

"W.w…what?! But Reborn, I don't…"

Reborn roughly grabbed him by his face and brought it closer to his pants with one hand as he unzipped them with the other.

"You said you were hungry right? This meal is much more healthier for you."

Tsuna's face turned bright red as small tears started to appear in his eyes. He looked directly at Reborn's member, which was larger than he had assumed.

"Don't just look dame. Open your mouth."

Without much of a choice, Tsuna slowly widened his mouth and approached the member at a slow pace. Once the tip was engulfed, Tsuna remained at the end and clumsily flicked his tongue against it, unsure of what to do.

Bored, Reborn placed his hand behind Tsuna's head and pushed him closer, forcing his student to take his entire dick into his mouth. The tip hit the back of Tsuna's throat, nearly making him gag.

"Come on Tsuna. I know you can do better than that." Reborn remarked with a sly grin.

Soon enough, he got the hang of it. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the shaft as he went. A small pink blush seemed to hover over his cheeks as Reborn let out a deep groan and a hot thick liquid coated the back of his pupil's throat. Having no choice but to swallow it, Tsuna sucked Reborn dry, drinking every drop of cum that flowed into his mouth.

Suddenly before he knew it, Tsuna was roughly pulled away from Reborn and pushed down on the floor. His butt throbbed from the impact as Reborn descended upon his pray, pulling off Tsuna's boxers.

In fear of what might happen next, Tsuna quickly grabbed the seams of his underclothes and tried to cover his self.

"W…wait Reborn!"

"Dame let me finish." Reborn commanded, fighting with him and the boxers.

"B…but Reborn I'm not ready for this. It's so wrong. I'm innocent little dame-Tsuna, remember?"

"…"

"….."

"Really? Is that the lie you're going to stick with?...Really?"

Silence filled the room.

"B…b…but I am innocent." Tsuna replied with teary eyes.

Ignoring his pleas, Reborn finally ripped off his boxers and pushed his legs up to rest on Tsuna's chest.

"Whatever floats your boat Dame."

With that last remark, Reborn thrusted into his student, forcing Tsuna's frail body to take him completely.

"AH!" Tsuna shrieked as Reborn stopped to allow him to get used to the size.

Tsuna panted heavily while Reborn lowered his face close enough to his, their lips barely touching.

"It's alright Tsuna. I'll be as gentle as possible."

Before he could protest, Reborn pulled out slightly and slammed back onto him, hitting his spot dead on.

"Ah! N…no…Reborn. Mmmmhh…."

His cries soon became nothing but moans of pleasure and Reborn continued to take advantage of him, abusing his spot to the point of no return.

"Ah, R…reborn…I think…I'm about to…"

"Me too."

Reborn quickened his pace for the last few thrusts before Tsuna came. White liquid covered Tsuna chest. The effect causing his hole to tighten around Reborn, making him climax as well.

Both of them, remained in the same positions before Reborn pulled out and fixed his clothes. Zipping his pants up, he looked away from Tsuna.

"Well Dame, are you still hungry?" he asked in a mocking tune, glancing back at his student.

Still recovering from his high, it took Tsuna a few minutes to fully understand what Reborn had said before blushing bright red again.

"Reborn…you…beast." He whispered, blacking out and falling unconsciously to the floor.

The tempting hitman only grinned and calmly replied, "Hn. Innocent my ass."

**Amyraprincess: Oh I finally finished it! (flails about in a crazy manner)**

**Reborn: About damn time.**

**Gokduera: I'll say.**

**Amyraprincess: Hey, you guys have no right to complain after writing those damn sex scenes for you. **

**Gokduera: …..**

**Reborn:…whatever….**

**Tsuna: …O.O….**

**Amyraprincess: Tsuna what's wrong?**

**Tsuna: …Reborn…is…so…big…**

**Gokudera, Amyraprincess: O.O**

**Reborn: Never said that I wasn't that big. (smirk)**

**Amyraprincess: Enough. (Covers Tsuna's ears) Have you no shame.**

**Reborn:….No not really.**

**Gokudera: -_-**

**Reborn: Besides isn't it about time that you addressed the reviewers, Dame Amyra.**

**Amyraprincess: Oh right, well thank you reviewers for all you have reviewed and staying with my story. (Hugs everyone) And for chapter ten, we will have Giotto screwing Tsuna! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (claps hands)**

**Tsuna: Will I ever have a break from them?!**

**Amyraprincess: Um…not until chapter 12 when I write the fan story for the reviewers.**

**Tsuna: (Sighs) Finally….**

**Amyraprincess: Of course the story will have a few forced kisses and ripping of clothes.**

**Tsuna: WHAT?!**

**Amyraprincess: Thank you for reviewing everyone and we will see you next at Everyone luvs Tuna! (runs away)**

**Tsuna: Amyra-san! **


End file.
